


Scars can tell a thousand words

by catwriteso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), soulmate, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwriteso/pseuds/catwriteso
Summary: Camila (OC) has lived with the scars of her soulmate for years, until one day she has to transfer schools, and might just meet the man of her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Having a soulmate is very uncommon in the Wizarding World, so when Camila showed the signs of the soulmate bond, at first, her parents were overjoyed. That was until the scars showed up. 

The imperfections of one soulmate are also shown of the other soulmate as a sign of the both going up against the world together, facing all of their problems together. The only issue Camila’s family has with that one side effect of the soul-bond, apparently her destined partner is going through some shit. 

Camila’s problem, however, is not only the fact that he’s going through it, but that he is going through it alone. 

It was her first day of school, and she was beyond nervous. Ilvermorny had been her home for the past 5 years, but a few months ago, Camila’s Father passed away from cancer. It took months and months of helping out around the house, getting a summer job when she was on break from school, but they were broke.

Camila’s Mother was able to find help with family that lived about 3 hours away from Hogsmeade, they packed up and were moved as soon as Camila’s fifth year was over. 

Albus Dumbledore was not exactly the Headmaster she was expecting. Transfer students were nearly unheard of, but Professor Dumbledore took in Camila without much fuss. All it took was a reference letter from Ilvermorny, a peek at her grades and she was in. 

Camila stood out like a sore thumb during the sorting ceremony as she was the only sixth year in the group being sorted. The scars adorning her face barely helped either. At least in the Wizarding community, scars were more common and accepted than muggles seem to take it. The sorting hat itself was confusing. It said that she could be eligible for all four houses. In the end, the hat chose Gryffindor as Camila’s primary house, and she joined her group as quickly as she could, so she didn’t attract even more attention to herself. Although at this point, it seemed nearly impossible. 

The rest of the Welcoming Feast was largely uneventful, except for a small group of boisterous Gryffindor’s laughing over nothing, Camila mostly just ignored everyone and stared at the food on her plate, barely looking up at all. 

Just as she was about to head over to the staff table to ask about living arrangements, a petite fiery redhead approached, most obviously headed straight towards Camila. She panicked for a moment, not used to people noticing her. Apparently, she’d need to get used to it with the whole ‘American Exchange Student’ vibe going on. 

“Hi, I’m Lily. Lily Evans. The Gryffindor Prefect, I think you should really meet the other prefect Remus. It looks like there is something you two should talk about. I’ll take you to him.” Without any room for protest, Lily dragged her out the Great Hall, and towards what you assumed is the Gryffindor Common Room. 

When Lily stopped abruptly at a painting, Camila looked around strangely, waiting to see another hallway opening but it just seemed like a regular wall. “Lion cubs” Lily spoke confidently at the painting. Camila didn’t have any time to be surprised before she was dragged into the Common Room. 

Camila absentmindedly noticed Lily explaining the sleeping arrangements, and the password for the Common Room, but her attention was snagged by the same group of boys from the hall. They were all settled comfortably on the armchairs surrounding the fireplace, two throwing small pieces of god knows what, and the third sitting hunched over, a book obscuring his features. 

“Hey guys.” Lily shouted over at them excitedly. One of the boys throwing the unexplained object immediately perked up, rising to talk to Lily, the second rolling his eyes in exasperation. Once they noticed Camila, the second boy took his time eyeing you up, apparently not seeing much, he turned back to annoy the boy still reading, oblivious to those around him. 

Holding back the huff of anger, Camila waited for Lily to continue. The redhead walked over to the boy reading, stepping in front of him and whispering in his ear quickly. The poor boy dropped his book in shock, but you were barrelling paying attention, your gaze was settled on the second boy. 

He was beautiful with the bad boy rebel vibe and shiny soft-looking jet-black hair. Lucky for her, that was exactly the opposite of Camila’s type. Nowhere even remotely close. 

Oddly enough, contrary to popular opinion, Camila always went for the adorable little dorks, too cute to be real. 

Glancing over at the first boy, it took nearly a whole second for her to deduce that 1. he was not her type, and 2. he was obviously pining over Lily Evans. Whether they were an item and she was temporarily focused on something else and ignoring him for the time being, or it was unrequited, it was hard to tell in such a short amount of time. 

Once both of the boys were sussed out, Camila settled her attention to the third boy. The one who had risen out of his chair in shock. The boy that has identical scars adorning his face to you. The boy that was apparently her soulmate. 

Now it made sense why Lily wanted her to meet this ‘Remus’ just by looking at her scars. Camila approached Remus slowly, going through every emotionally draining session watching as the scars are added to her skin. 

Tears were nearly rolling out of her in waves, she sobbed as she took in the scars she’d been staring at for years, watching his own eyes water slightly too. 

“Piss of you bloody wankers.” Remus glared at his friends as the two boys had settled down to watch Camila and Remus interact for the first time. Lily had apparently left while Camila was staring at Remus in disbelief and the two boys immediately scampered off to their dorm room. 

Finally registering the fact that this beautiful man was her soulmate, Camila surged forward to hug him tightly. “Are you okay?” It was a very loaded question and she knew it. 

“I never wanted a soulmate.” Remus whispered into her hair as he hung to tight to her, “I never wanted to be a to burden to you. I know you figured out my secret.” He confessed, lifting his arm to show the crescent moon Camila had carved into the inside of her right wrist. 

She nearly couldn’t bear it, how many times had he thought about it, how many times did he convince himself that she was better off without him? “I want you to know that I don’t care. I know that there will be prejudiced ass wipes that will try to hurt you, and I want you to know that I think you are the sweetest person in the world. I know that you will not be able to push me away. Your lycanthropy will not dissuade me.” Camila sniffed, showing him the shaky ‘I’m sorry’ that Remus carved into the inside of his left wrist a week after the crescent moon. 

“I hated that you scarred yourself for me.” Remus lifted her to carry Camila towards the couch where he could sit with her in his lap, cuddle, and get to know his mate. The wolf inside of him was nearly screaming at him to do so. 

When she’d finally settled into his arms, Camila felt him relax for the first time since she’d entered the room. “I hate that you scarred yourself for me too.” She echoed back at him, absentmindedly running a finger over the I’m sorry marked on his wrist. "I guess it's not only pictures that can tell a thousand words. Scars can too."

Remus hummed in acknowledgment, and the two talked long into the night. 

The next morning, no one was surprised to find the fated teens snuggled up on one of the couches in a deep sleep. Lily didn’t feel the need to disturb her slumbering friends, but clearly, James and Sirius did. Knowing exactly what their smirking faces meant, she quickly hurried out the portrait hole, just in time to hear an indignant shout, followed by the thump of a body hitting the ground. 

In no time, the group had all made their way down to the Great Hall so as to not miss breakfast. Remus piled his plate high of various meat and bacon, while Camila opted for toast and a small piece of bacon that she’d snagged off her newly appointed boyfriend. He was still rubbing his ass from the wakeup call, but Remus couldn’t find the motivation to stay mad at his girlfriend. 

They were able to enjoy a peaceful breakfast for a whole of 10 minutes before Sirius started wailing about losing his friend to the possibility of Remus raising his pups. Subsequently earning him a playful swat by Camila and a few concerned glances by the surrounding tables.


	2. Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila lets out a small secret.

Remus was a werewolf. It was obvious, Camila didn’t want to pry into his business, but there was only so much pain for him she could take. “Rem?” She whispered from her position curled against his chest. 

He hummed in response, nuzzling into her hair like the wolf he is. “I know about what happens every full moon.” Remus instantly stilled; muscles stiff again her back. “And I’m not afraid. I’ve known for years really. It would have been hard to miss.” He held a hand over Camila’s mouth to still her rambling. 

“You shouldn’t need to be dragged down by me. Employment rates are near non-existent, and I wouldn’t be able to provide the life I want for you Camila-”

Remus was interrupted with a finger on his lips. “I haven’t known you longer than a month, but I see who you really are. I know that you are kind, caring, but more than that, you are loyal. You would never once betray your friends, your family. I know you would jump in front of an Avada before letting them get hurt. I’ve known you for a month and yet I want to spend the next thousand months with you. I don’t care if you can’t find a job, if you become a hermet and want to live in the country, I’ll be packing my bags in a second. You can’t get rid of me Remus.” When Camila saw tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, she grimaced, “As long as you will have me.” 

With a nearly inaudible growl, Remus hugged her tighter. “No one makes my soulmate feel sad.” It appeared Remus was right; Camila had started to cry along with him. The sat crying together for a whole of a minute before they had to get interrupted. By Sirius Black of all people. 

“Were you two about to bang?” He said all too casually for the topic he wanted to discuss. 

Camila instantly went red faced and tucked her head into the space underneath Remus’ chin. She lay there listening to the two friends’ squabble. Her boyfriend soon got sick of it and threw one of the pillows on the couch next to them at Sirius. 

Remus and Camila spent the next hour laying on the couch, talking quietly of what’s to come in the future for them. Just before Camila drifted off, Remus whispered to her, “83.” 

She looked up at Remus questioningly before he continued, “You said that you want to spend the next thousand months with me. That’s 83 years.” 

Camila chuckled up at her soulmate, “Yes Remus, I promise to love you for 83 years.” 

“Padfoot!” Camila called down the hall after their Charms lesson finished. “One second Rem.” She ducked out from underneath Remus’ arms and chased the black-haired boy down the corridors. “I need to ask you something goddammit.”

She quickly cast a jelly legs jinx when she had a clear shot of Sirius, and he collapsed to the floor laughing. 

She cast the spell that would put his legs back to normal and helped the poor boy back to his feet. “I need a word Padfoot. It won’t be long.” She whispered as she dragged him into a nearby alcove. 

Sirius winked at her, “Well if I knew Moony wasn’t doing it for yo-” his flirty remark was cut off by Camila hitting his shoulder lightly, sighing in exasperation. 

“I know you are an Animagus. Along with James of course.” It was all very out of the blue, and Sirius was blessedly silent for the first time in his life. “Now I know he won’t allow it until I finish the spell, but I need your help. I can’t keep up with the schedule of the incantations. I can’t tell you how many times I have missed sundown and had to start over.” She continued. 

Sirius was outright gaping by this point. “You- You- I can’t believe this. Since when!” 

“I think we should take this to the Common Room, bring James up to speed a bit, you know?” She grinned at his slack jawed expression. “Careful, we won’t want the name ‘Flycatcher’ to stick.” Camila winked at him as she tugged on the sleeve of his robes. 

It took nearly an hour, but Camila had finally explained everything. Her first year of school when she’d found out about the Animagus being unaffected by the werewolf bite, her next six years of accidentally swallowing the mandrake leaf, forgetting to say the incantation, and the struggles of going through the transformation without a group to help her find information and help throughout the process. 

The boys were dumbstruck, but they soon accepted it and agreed to help her with the transformation. 

Nearly half a week until the full moon, and there was only just a sign of rain. Whether it would thunder or not, everyone was itching to find out. Except Remus. 

Remus was still out of the loop unfortunately. Camila didn’t want to get his hopes up just to disappoint him (like she disappointed her parents), so she asked the boys to keep it on the downlow. Sirius and James tried to convince her to tell him, because they knew he would be ecstatic by everything she could possibly do, but as soon as Camila pointed out the potential for pranking Remus with her animal form they backed off, already planning before they even knew what she would transform into. 

That night when Camila was relaxing with the boys in their dorm room, Sirius was the first to notice the rain. The rain that slowly progressed to thunder. 

James was so excited Camila thought it would most definitely make Remus suspicious, but he was blessedly oblivious. As much as she didn’t want to leave her place at Remus’ side, she gave up and pleaded a headache, and left before anyone could question her. 

It would have been even more suspicious for all three of them to leave Remus in the dorm room, so Camila left to do it on her own. 

It took no longer than half an hour before the transformation was done, and she was back in her own dorm room, settling in for a long night of no sleep, the anticipation of helping Remus with his lycanthropy too exciting to let her rest. 

Remus was sitting in the common room, his favourite book on his lap as a small kitten meowed from the stairwell. He looked up slowly, finishing the paragraph before spotting the fluffy chocolate coloured kitten perched on the bottom stone stair. 

He checked his page number, then set the book down to pick up the kitten. “Is it too cold in the big stone castle?” He gently picked up the cat, gently cradling its small body in his large hands. Remus took the kitten over to his seat on the couch and let it sit on his lap while he continued to read, slowly patting the fluffy fur. 

Camila purred from her spot perched upon Remus’ knees, slowly stretching out and rolling for a belly rub. Remus obliged with a small smile before a chocolate coloured Camila crawled up to his shoulder, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Remus huffed out a laugh when Camila’s tail flicked in front of his eyes, obscuring his view of the book. “Do you want me to talk? Pay attention to you?” 

Taking a few creative liberties and hoping it wouldn’t break her cover, Camila nodded her small cat head. 

Observation: He was not suspicious in the slightest. 

Remus instantly started confiding what must have been his deepest secrets. Guilt struck through Camila like a bullet. This was a massive invasion of his privacy. She quickly put a furry paw over his nose to try cover his mouth, it was the shock that really made him slow his rambling trail. 

Observation: Now he seemed slightly more suspicious. 

Camila hung her head in shame. The prank had failed so quickly. Barely half an hour of sitting with Remus, and he’d already caught me. 

“CAMILA?!” Remus launched up and out of his seat, nearly throwing Camila across the room in the process. Only her Animagus form helped her from landing on her back on the coffee table. 

She shifted back into her human form and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I can’t believe this. Sirius Black! Get your arse down here!” He yelled up the stairs. A grinning Sirius and James descended the steps, somehow Remus knew the boys would be in on it. 

“Surprise?” She said uncertainly. 

“You’re an Animagus?” Remus whispered. He sounded so sad, so broken. 

Camila couldn’t help but bring Remus in for a hug. “Of course. I couldn’t let you go through that month after month. For the rest of your life.” 

After an hour of debate, Remus finally consented to Camila accompanying the boys to the shrieking shack, and they spent the first full moon without any fuss. 

The wolf inside of Remus seemed to relax around his soulmate. Normally the boys said that Moony was violent, and unstable. But now, Remus simply laid down with Camila cradled protectively between his chest and paws, not letting Sirius or James near her until the effects of the moon had fully worn off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. This feels very rushed, and I might rewrite it one day, but I had a few spare minutes so I figured that since it was requested, I decided to write it. 
> 
> I have another Remus/Reader (or OC I guess) story coming, but I think I might write the whole thing before posting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. I Hope it wasn't too bad. If you want a second chapter, I guess just ask in the comments. If only one person actually wants me to continue the story, I might not, so if you didn't hate it that much, leave a comment, and I'll have some fun with it again.


End file.
